Tales from the Warriors Academy
by hanhanrockstar
Summary: All of the warrior cats are going to the Warriors Academy! Each chapter is a story from the Academy. You have permission to send me OCs in either a review or PM (their name, personality, fur/eye color, and roommate(s) are mandatory; an idea you want me to use for the story, and teachers are optional), and I will do my best to include your cat in the story! Rated T, just in case.
1. Brightheart's First Day

I'm standing outside of the Warriors Academy, suitcase in one paw, student ID in the other.

"First day of 9th grade at the academy, where I'll be away from home for moons, and I'm feelin' good! The only problem I may have is the scar on my face... oh, and getting good grades... and getting along with my roommate. StarClan, how can I do it all?" I mumbled, praying. Well, it's now or never. I push open the doors, and I see cats everywhere, opening lockers, texting, talking, even reading! Who does that anymore?! And, of course, within 10 seconds, every cat is staring at my scar. Not at me, but at my scar.

"What?! You've never seen a cat with a wound before?" I hiss loudly.

Suddenly, all the cats race towards me, shooting questions left and right.

"Wow! That's EPIC! Where'd you get it?"

"Was it a twoleg"

"A dog?"

"Another cat?"

"Your littermate?"

"Quiet!" I yowl. A teacher with pale fur glares at me. "Sorry..."

The pale-furred teacher narrowed her eyes, but gave me a curt nod.

"Look, it's my first day of high school, _and _at the Warriors Academy. Give me some space, and I'll tell you what happened."

The cats slowly back away, giving me some space. "Now, who said that a dog gave me this scar?"

A cat slowly pads forward, looking scared. "M-me... please don't hurt me!"

I grin. He was afraid of me! And I'm practically blind, 'cause I only have one eye! "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. What's your name?" I ask.

"Ravenpaw..." The pitch-black cat whispers.

"Well, looks like you've got a brain in that head of yours! I was saving my best friend from a dog. She was at my place when I was home alone. Swiftpaw died... I still miss her. The dog came out of nowhere! I passed out, and the dog ripped out one of my eyes. My parents almost killed me! Not really, of course. But it's why I'm here at the Academy. I'm Brightheart, by the way."

The cats murmur about my story as I pad away.

"34, 34, 34" I recite my dorm number so I won't forget it. "Ah. Here it is."

I unlock the door, and find a she-cat singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

"I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone..." She sings.

"Hey, that sounds really good!" I exclaim, dropping my bags on the empty bed. "Are you in a band or something?"

"Thank you, watch where you put those, no, and please knock before entering." She meows, then continuing her song. "You must be Brightheart. First year, right?"

"Uh, yeah... I didn't get told who my roommate was. Who are you?"

"I'm Sandstorm. There's gonna be one other cat rooming with us, too. I'm in 11th, FYI."

"'Kay." I mutter, whipping out my iPhone. I write up a quick text to my bestie, Daisy.

_BrighterThanTheSun: Hey, girly! Sup? Who r u rooming with?_

It's only a matter of minutes before she replies.

_DaisyGotSwag: How many times have I told u NOT 2 call me girly?! Anyway, I don't know who my roommate(s?) are, but I DO know what dorm: 34._

I stared at the text, freaking out and being extremely happy at the same time. Rooming with my bestie! Rooming with Daisy! Best. Day. EVER! I gotta reply!

_BrighterThanTheSun: OMS! OMS! U R NOT GONNA BELEIVE THIS!_

_DaisyGotSwag: OMS WHAT?! What is so amazing that u gotta say Oh My StarClan?_

_BrighterThanTheSun: I'M IN DORM 34!_

_DaisyGotSwag: OMS THAT IS TOTES OMS-WORTHY!_

_BrighterThanTheSun: Hurry up and get in here! U have GOT to meet Sandstorm! She's a bit quiet, but is an AMAZING singer! Swear to StarClan that u'll luv 'er!_

_DaisyGotSwag: Got it. I'm just down the hall. Classes in 5 mins! I got mate first, with Bluestar. U?_

_DaisyGotSwag: *cough cough* math, not mate. STUPID AUTO CORRECT!_

_BrighterThanTheSun: LOL! No kidding! I got Music with Snowfur. Hey, did u know that Bluestar and Snowfur are sisters?_

_DaisyGotSwag: No way. How do u know?_

_BrighterThanTheSun: It pays to read the school gossip column XD! Gotta run; unpacking. C u in the next few seconds when u get in here!_

_DaisyGotSwag: LOL! Ttyl, girly!_

I shut off my phone and open the door before Daisy even gets the chance to knock.

"Hiya! It seems like FOREVER since we talked! When was it... oh yeah, 10 seconds ago!"

Daisy laughs and high-paws me. "So, where's this Singer of the Sands?"

"I believe you mean _Sandstorm_. And I assume you two know each other?" Sandstorm interrupted.

"Well, duh! Daisy, drop your stuff on the empty bed; we gotta run, 'cause classes are in 3 minutes!" I call, racing out the doorway.

xXx

I enter the classroom with a minute to spare, and take a seat next to a white-furred tom.

"Hey, I'm Brightheart."

"I'm Cloudtail." He looks up from his book, _The Hunger Games_ and smiles. "Cool scar."

I'm not sure if I should be offended by his words, or relieved that he isn't pestering me with questions. "Thanks... I think." I mew cautiously. "I got it while saving my friend Swiftpaw from a dog. She... she died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hey, text me if you wanna talk about it. Or anything else, for that matter. My ID is _CloudsOfCourage_. What's yours?"

I can't help but look away from him. "_BrighterThanTheSun_." I mumble.

"That fits you. You shine, even with that scar on your face." Cloudtail smiled. "Here comes Snowfur. I better shut up."

I can't help but laugh at his tries at flirting! Wait... _flirting? _Cloudtail was flirting with me. I guess he's a little cute, but... no. Not yet.

"Okay, class! Listen up! These are your permanent seats, and misbehaving will _not _be tolerated. Understood?"

"Yes, Snowfur." The class replies in unison.

"Good. Now, each of you will pick an instrument to play. The options are: violin, viola, cello, bass, flute, tuba, trombone, saxophone, piccolo, bassoon, percussion..." She lists so many instruments, it becomes hard to keep track! "I will give each of you a sheet with all of the instruments on it, and you will write down your top three choices. It is mandatory that you either play an instrument, join the choir, or both. Cloudtail, pass out the sheets, please. Oh, and all of the instruments will be provided by the Academy. Now, this is a treble clef, and..." Snowfur lectures us about staffs and clefs and keys, and when Cloudtail hands me my sheet, there is a sticky note on it. It said, _Wanna go to the mall after school? I know where we could hang out!_

I grab a pencil from my backpack, and reply, _Sure, but can I bring Sandstorm and Daisy? You can bring some friends, too! _I know it might hurt his feelings, but I don't wanna date him! Yet...

I toss the note on to his desk, and then look straight ahead at Snowfur, who was now talking about melodies and harmonies. Too bad Sandstorm wasn't in this class; Snowfur requested for a cat to come up and sing "Carol of the Bells" for a demonstration of range and pitches. She could've rocked it!

Soon enough, the bell had rung, and cats were racing through the halls to get to their classes. Cloudtail tapped my shoulder and said, "Yeah, your friends can come. I'll bring Brambleclaw and Crowfeather."

I nodded and said goodbye before rushing off to Science class.

xXx

Finally, lunch! I can ask Daisy and Sandstorm about the mall! I send a quick text to tell them.

_BrighterThanTheSun: Hey, guys! Wanna go 2 the mall after classes 2day? I'm gonna be meeting Cloudtail and some of his friends there!_

A few minutes pass, and no answer. I'm about to shut off the iPhone and go find them myself, but I heard the quiet but significant _ding_ that meant that I had a new text.

_SandySinger: Yeah, why not? I heard that Cloudtail has a cute 11__th__ grade friend named Dustpelt! HOTTIE!_

Another _ding_ sounded, and I laughed when I saw it.

_DaisyGotSwag: Oooooo, new bf? Can't WAIT for the deets! He hot? He got hot friends? IS HE A COOL CAT?! I MUST KNOW!_

It's on! Yes! I'll send Cloudtail a text later! For now, I need a grilled sparrow sandwich!


	2. Cloudtail's (GROUP) Date

**DISCAIMER: I don't own any of the shops in this chapter.**

**A/N: Thank you, lavi0123, Guest, and Cliffdiverwarriorcat for your reviews last chapter! First reviewers! YAY! I WILL be using your OCs in a chapter later on. If you have anything you want to add to what you said, just PM me!**

Come ON! Where are those she-cats?! They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! I should text her; Brambleclaw and Crowfeather are waiting for the "cute shes" that I texted and got a date with... why, why, WHY must it be a group date! I really like Brightheart, even though she has that hideous scar! Oh, my friends are gonna be MAD when they see her! Or obsessive about her, umm... blemish? No, it's not like that... a scratch? No again. It's a...

_Ding!_

Yes! That must be Brightheart!

_BrighterThanTheSun: Hey! Sorry we're running late! It's Daisy's first day, and mine, too, so we had a TON of unpacking. We'll be there any minute. That OK?_

I sigh, but say to Brambleclaw and Crowfeather, "They'll be here soon. It's they're first day, and they had to unpack."

All they do in reply is nod, and Crowfeather rolls his eyes.

_CloudsOfCourage: Yeah, it's all good. But... I kinda told my friends we were going on a date..._

There! I said it! Well, typed it. Oh, she's gonna be SO...

_Ding!_

_BrighterThanTheSun: WHAT?! How will I explain this to Daisy? She already thinks that I'm your gf... WHY WOULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?!_

Pissed.

_CloudsOfCourage: SORRY! Y'know what? I'll tell them the truth when you guys get here._

_BrighterThanTheSun: Yeah. So NOW. We just got here!_

_CloudsOfCourage: OK, OK! We're sitting next to the fountain outside._

_BrighterThanTheSun: Got it. I c u! I'm comin over, and I wanna hear u tell them that we r NOT going out!_

_CloudsOfCourage: Well... we could go out? Right? Maybe?_

_BrighterThanTheSun: Bye, Cloudtail -.-_

I facepaw myself. I knew it wouldn't work. I just knew it.

And, suddenly, the three shes are directly in front of me.

"THIS is Cloudtail? Hm. I thought he'd be cuter. But Crowfeather over there is DEFINITELY BF material!"

"Daisy! Don't say that!"

"Well, _I_ thought he would bring Dustpelt! I wanna say hi to him! And them put him under a spell so he'll fall in love with me..."

"Uh..." I mew. These she-cats were nice, I guess, but they certainly have outspoken opinions! "Wanna go to Game Stop, and then go to the food court for dinner?"

"I'm down for that!" Brightheart laughs.

"Wow..." Crowfeather whispers to me. "Epic scar, AND likes video games? She a keeper, dude!" I step on his tail to keep him from saying that any louder, and he whimpers a little. Serves him right.

"But we wanna go to Aeropostale! Or Hollister! Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Daisy and Sandstorm beg.

"Game Stop, then Aeropostale. That okay?" Brambleclaw interjects.

"Fine..." Sandstorm mutters.

"Then let's go! " I call, already padding ahead. I hope that Brightheart didn't notice that I didn't come clean to everyone. "First up, Game Stop!"

Everybody follows me across the mall to Game Stop, which is right next to the food court. We file in, and guess what cat I see behind the checkout counter: Dustpelt. Another cat was there, too. I don't know him personally, but I think his name is Emberheart, or Flamestar, or something like that. Bright orange fur.

I swear to StarClan, Sandstorms eyes turned to hearts the vary moment she laid eyes on the two toms. Not just Dustpelt, but Coalfire, if that's his name, too.

"Hi, Dustpelt. Who's the kitty other kitty?" She cooed. What a flirt. I know that I'm a total flirt, but she's a hundred times worse than I am. She's desperate.

"Oh. That's Firestar."

_Firestar_. That's his name. I think I'm related to him somehow... cousins, maybe? I dunno, but he's a distant relative, I know that. I'll leave them alone to talk about whatever. Sandstorm will freak 'em out, most likely.

I lightly grab Brightheart's scruff and drag her over to the Wii games. "I think I'm gonna get Rock Band 3! It has a keyboard with it! You and your friends could come over to play sometime, if you'd like."

She smiles at me. "I gotta warn you: I ROCK the drums! And Sandstorm can belt out the vocals like she's on Warriors Got Talent!"

I laugh. "So, it's a date?"

"It's a date."

"OMS! You're going on a date?! Text me the deets!" Daisy interrupts.

Brightheart sighs. "We are not dating. I was saying that it was a date to go play Rock Band 3 at Cloudtail's dorm."

Daisy blushes, laughing nervously. "Oh. Oops. Well, I'm coming too, then!"

"Great. Sandstorm will be there, too."

Right on cue, Sandstorm walks up to us. "I'll be _where?_"

"Playing Rock Band 3 with us at Cloudtail's sometime." Brightheart answers.

"Mkay. Sounds fun."

"So, how'd it go?" Daisy sang.

"I don't KNOW! They're both PERFECT!" she wailed. "I don't know who to choose!"

"A little shopping will surely cheer you up! Cloudtail, buy your game, and let's get to Aeropostale!" Brightheart yells.

"But shouldn't we eat first? The food court's right here!"

One look from Sandstorm, and she shut me up. Dang, that girl's feirce!

xXx

Well, I just wasted an hour and a half of my life. How long does it take to pick out some clothes?! Finally, we're at the food court. I'm STARVING!

"Where do y'all wanna eat?" Sandstorm asks.

"I vote McDonalds."

"Are you kidding? Their fried vole is so gross! Subway?"

"Nah, I like pizza. Rocky Rococo?"

"Whatever! Let's just do pizza... agreed?"

"Agreed." We all say.

"I'm the one who invited you all, so I'll pay. Get what you'd like." I meow.

I should never have said that. I ended up paying $25 just for some lame pizza. Sure, it was good, but I've had better. I guess going to the mall went well, but I didn't get alone with Brightheart... I was hoping to have my first kiss today! I guess it'll have to wait until Rock Band 3!


	3. The Band of Besties

**A/N: If the Chapter stars OCs sent to me by a review or PM, I will dedicate the chapter to the person who sent me the review/PM (you only get one chapter dedicated to you, no matter how many OCs you submit). So, Cliffdiverwarriorcat, here's your chapter! I hope you like how I portrayed the characters!**

It's been a week, now, since I arrived at the academy. It's been great! My roommates, Cliffdiver and Lightbreeze, became my BFFs almost instantly! We all LOVE music, and it's a great mix! Lightbreeze is a little shy, but will never stop talking if she knows you well. I'm the more normal one in the group, except for my obsession with singing. Then there's Cliffdiver. She brings the danger to the dorm! The best part: Cliffdiver is a drummer, and Lightbreeze plays guitar! If i'm lead singer, and we find a pianist and a bass guitar player, we could form a band!

I promised myself that I would ask them today... I just know that they'll say yes! The only problem is that I don't know if they'll like my original songs. They could hate them! And then it'll lead to hating the band, and since I started the band, they'll hate ME! And they're my only friends at the Warriors Academy. I'll ask them now, as we're getting ready for classes.

"Um, guys? I have something to ask you..."

"What is it, Songflare?" Lightbreeze asks kindly.

"Yeah, out with it! I don't got all morning!" Cliffdiver laughs.

"Well, I thought that since, y'know, you kitties play guitar and drums, and I sing, we could find a pianist and bass guitarist, and we could... uh, start a band?"

They stare at me for a few heartbeats. "Uh, I mean, we don't have to, it's just an idea, and-" I start, but Cliffdiver cuts me off.

"I LOVE IT! I WANNA DO IT!" She shrieks. But Lightbreeze isn't looking me in the eye.

"I... I have stage fright... I don't know if I can do it..." Lightbreeze stutters.

I have to try my best to comfort her; she would do it for me. "Aw, Lightbreeze, you'll be fine! You play guitar very well! Better than I ever could."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well... okay! I'll do it! We need a bass player and pianist, plus a manager, places to perform, and about the performances, I think there's a school dance coming up, and we need a band name, and a songwriter, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there. You going faster than a rabbit running from WindClan Warriors." I laugh. "I think I know a bass player and pianist. We could probably get a gig at the dance, if we practice enough. I have a few ideas for band names, but we should decide together. Oh, and..." I pause. I don't know if I should tell them about my songs! They might laugh at me! But they also may think I'm hiding something if I keep quiet. I'll tell them.

"I write songs."

"Really? Sing one, then!" Cliffdiver purrs. "I wanna hear it!"

"Well, okay." I mew. Which should I sing? There's Gold, Peace Love and Heartbreak, Midnight, or maybe Burn Down... oh, I can't decide! I think I'll just sing two.

"I'll sing the first verse and chorus of two of my songs. Okay? The first one is called Ghost Town."

"'Kay."

"Oh, since you left me, I've been in the dark." I begin. "I've been missing you every second of every day. I don't know why you said no, but I know one thing, since you let me go, there's..." I finish the first verse, and move on to the chorus. "No one around, no escape, it's like I'm blind, there's so much pain. You don't understand what it's like, livin' in a ghost town. There's no way out, no way in, except to feel the pain I'm livin'. Why'd you have to make me come into this ghost town."

"Wow. I like it. Sort of a country beat." Lightbreeze compliments.

"Amateur. But, since we're a brand new band, really good!" Cliffdiver jokes.

"Okay, here's Picture Perfect." I take a deep breath. It's my latest song, and isn't quite done yet, but I really like the first verse.

"They shoot you down, like you're at war on a battlefield. But look up now, at those storming thunderclouds. As the rain pours on and on, just know you're not alone in this cruel world. This cruel world!" I finish the first verse. The song's really short, as of right now, but I'm still adding on to it. "Ignore everyone that's starin' at you, 'cause you're not the same. 'Cause you don't like what they like, and maybe they just don't like you. Just know that you shouldn't care 'cause you're picture perfect to me."

"Hm. Nice." Cliffdiver murmurs.

"That's about your past, isn't it? And when you wrote that you're not alone, that means us. And we helped you through it. Because we'll never leave you alone in that burning battlefield." Lightbreeze inquires.

"You're right..." I confirm.

"Well, it's good enough for me! We can do this band thing! All we need is a name! Meet me at lunch, 'kay?"

Lightbreeze and I nod, promising to meet, and we head our separate ways, but knowing that our paths will cross again. I laugh a little. I quoted one of my own songs!

xXx

After what seems like forever, the lunch bell rings. I'm out the door in 5 seconds, running to the Cafe, which is what the Academy calls the lunch room. I don't even care that they're serving fried fish today, even though it's revolting! I have a band! With my besties!

"Yo, Songflare! Over here!" Cliffdiver calls out to me. "Let's do this!"

I pad up to them. Lightbreeze is sitting next to Cliffdiver at our usual table. "So, what are our ideas so far?" I ask, taking a seat.

"Take a look, and add anything you would like." Lightbreeze slides the paper across the table. Here are the options:

_Smile_

_Krazy Kitties_

_Shadow_

_When Lightning Strikes_

"I like _Krazy Kitties _and _Smile_. I also have a few other ideas." I take the pencil and write _Tropical Beach _and _Awesomeness Forever_. "Do ya like?" I ask, send the paper back across the table.

They look for a moment, then look at each other. Then, at the exact same time, they say their answer.

"_Tropical Beach_."

"Great! Now, I said I know a bass player and a pianist. I do. Ivypool plays bass, and Flametail plays piano. I have Science with them, and, don't hate me, but I already asked them and they said yes!"

Almost as if they were proving my point, Ivypool and Flametail came over and sat down. "So, what's the band name?" Flametail asks.

"_Tropical Beach_." I answer.

"Cool. Band meetings at your dorm, right?"

"Yup. Meet us after classes. Dorm 21."

"Got it."

"'Kay. See ya!"

"Peacers!" Ivypool smiled, and pulled Flametail away from the table. He had said earlier that he had sworn off she-cats, but by the way he was staring at Lightbreeze, that oath won't last much longer!

xXx

I opened the door, and Ivypool was standing outside. "You're the last to arrive. Come in!" Lightbreeze lashes her bushy tail, showing that she was nervous. "Just drop your bass on the bed over there."

"Ready to start?" Cliffdiver asks.

We all nod, and I say, "I'll sing one of my songs; just jump in whenever you feel ready. I won't stop, and, once you get a feel for it, you shouldn't either. Got it?" I could tell they understood, so I started to sing my heart out! On Peace Love and Heartbreak!

"Here I am at 3 am, you were supposed to call me at 8. It seems like I never understand what games you're trying to play. You never ever listen to me..." I just sing and sing. And they actually join in! Ivypool even sang a little backup! And the best part of all: we sounded good! After a few tries, of course.

Later on that day, I gave a recording of Peace Love and Heartbreak to the headmistress, and she told us that we could play at the Halloween Dance! Our first gig! I can't wait!

**A/N: All of the songs that Songflare mentioned/sang (Peace Love and Heartbreak, Midnight, Gold, Burn Down, Picture Perfect, and Ghost Town) are real songs that I have written myself for my own band. I own them, and I would not like them to be used in other stories or forms of writing. I did not copy them, and if they sound similar to any song that you know of, it is not intentional. Thank you!**


	4. A Battle Over Brambleclaw

**A/N: Okay, lavi0123, this one's yours!**

**Oh, and THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I'm so happy for all of your nice reviews!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, just to let you know.**

So, I'm walking down the hall to English class, and then I see my roommate. Squirrelflight. She's with the hotness monster. Or, as most cats call him, Brambleclaw. I can tell that she's flirting; any cat could. But the worst part: My hotness monster Brambly is falling for it. I see the look in his eyes. But Squirrelflight forgot one important detail when flirting with my tom. I know how to start a good fight.

"WHAT do you think you're doing? With MY TOM?!" I hiss, nose to nose with that traitor.

"Uh, well, since we're roommates, Silverheart, I'll be nice." She bats her eyes all innocent-like. The fox-hearted Dark Forest demon. "He's not _your _tom, and never will be. He's _my _tom. Forever, and always. Deal with it, like it, and take it to StarClan!"

I unsheathe my claws. I usually HATE fighting, but when it comes to love, I'll do anything."I hope you're looking for a fight, _friend_. Leave Brambly be, or suffer the consequences. My. Tom." Brambly is the love of my life! I remember the day we met like it was yesterday...

* * *

_I was just a little older that a kit, 6 and a half moons old. I was going to my first day at the __Warriors Kindergarten for Apprentices__. I hadn't interacted with my neighbors in the next-door-dens much, but Brambleclaw was the cute kitty across the forest path. He waited for the bus with me that very first morning. He barely looked at me, but I felt sparks floating through the air, connecting our hearts. I swore to never forget that feeling, and to also never share it with another cat. Brambleclaw is the one for me. I haven't broken that promise, and I won't, even when StarClan tears Brambleclaw from this forest, or if I am brought up to the stars before he is._

* * *

I shake my head, cutting off the flashback. I had a fight to carry on! "Ivypool! Play some Ke$ha! Warrior, if possible. I need some music!" I shout.

Ivypool, being the cool cat she is, whips out her iPhone, plugs it in one of those portable speaker things, and blasts it!

I switch up the lyrics a bit, and sing along, "Love it, or hate it, you cannot break it, Brambly is my cat, his heart is mine, so just let it be."

"Oh, no, you are NOT going there! Ivypool! Switch the song to You Belong With Me!"

No. Not happening. Not a singing war. These we legendary, but almost always ended badly. But really? You Belong With Me? SO old.

"Wait, Ivypool! Skip to the chorus of Warrior!" Of course, she does just what I say. "I was born to fight for true love, stronger than the rest, yeah. It's something that's inside of me, I've always been the best! I'm a warrior, a warrior!"

"Okay, NOW switch it." Ivypool switches the song. "But she's so different, I'm so perfect, I'm cheer captain and she's in an art class, dreading that one day, when you wake up and find that what you really need had been here the hold time! Oh, you should see that I'm the one that really loves you, I've been like this for so long, oh why don't you see, you belong with me,oh, why can't you see."

"Keep it on this song, Ivypool!" I yell. I have an idea. By now, a crowd had gathered, watching to find out who will eventually forfeit. "Walkin' the halls near you, but don't see me, I can't help wonder if this is how it'll always be. You laughing with your friend, while I think to myself, _Why can't it be that easy!_ And you've got a smile that'll light up the whole lake, but I won't see it for a while, if you take her bait. She says you'll like it, but you're better than that! What will you do with a she-cat like that?"

Squirrelflight hisses. "I am NOT like that!"

"Oh, yeah you are! I'm your roommate! I _know_."

"Okay, then. Smile, Avril Lavinge!"  
Oh, great. She's gonna ruin a song that I love. Not as much as I love my Brambly, of course.

"You know I'm like a crazy kit! I do what I want when I feel like it. But you make me feel like I'm losin' control! Oh, oh! But you don't really care about it! But you should go with it, go with it, go with it. We could just be crazy, rock 'n roll!" Squirrelflight looks at me when she sings this. "You-u said hey! Let's go on a date! One look from you, and, now he's not the same. Yeah, you said hey! And now he's gone astray. But he has my heart, and he's the one to blame! YEAH!"

I cut her off, and start singing. "But he's why I smile! It's been a while since he came into my life, but still he makes me feel so great! And now, You're tryin' to take him away! But suddenly he only needs me, I'll be the reason why he smiles! His reason why he smiles."

"STOP!" Brambleclaw yowls. "This battle will go no further!" Ivypool silences the music. It was dead quiet.

"He's so dreamy..." I purr. Unfortunately, I said the same thing at the the same time as Squirrelflight. We glare at each other.

"No more singing wars! I don't belong to either of you, and won't for a long time. I don't want a girlfriend!"

Squirrelflight and I just stare at him. "You don't want a girlfriend?" I ask, dumbstruck.

"No."

Well, I know who the wimpy one of the group is; Squirrelflight burst into tears and ran down the hall.

"Call me." I purr, and wink. He likes me. I just know it.


	5. Poems in English Class

**A/N: This chapter will be poems writing by the students in the English class. There's a short introduction, but other than that, all poetry written by me. No newOCs (but a few old ones) in this chapter. Yes, I made a few poems bad on purpose, to fit the character that I had write them.**

"Okay, class. Today I will be reading and grading your poems that you wrote for the assignment on poetic literature. I hope you followed my instructions and wrote about either an important or traumatic time in your life, or a concept that matters to you. Class dismissed." The bell rang, just as I finished my lesson.

"Heatherstar?" One of my students come up to me.

"Yes?"

"Here's my poem. I just finished it."

"Why, thank you, Brightheart! Just turn your next assignment in on time!" I laugh. "Goodbye!"

As Brightheart exits the classroom, I begin to file the poems, reading them one by one, but I think I'll save the grades for later...

* * *

_**Impossibility**_

_By Ivypool_

_Is the impossible truly impossible,_

_Or is it just what we are taught to believe?_

_Anything should possible,_

_For I think we've been deceived._

_If something is impossible,_

_Then why do we even try?_

_Everything must be possible_

_Or there would be no stars in the sky._

* * *

_**In A Single Moment**_

_By Cloudtail_

_Have you ever wondered_

_What a moment can hold?_

_You could accomplish your dream, fall in love,_

_But the future will remain untold._

_StarClan can't tell you everything,_

_And there are choices all must make._

_But in that single moment,_

_There is only one chance for you to take._

* * *

_**Change**_

_By Daisy_

_The seasons will change._

_So does the weather and time._

_Can we change ourselves?_

_**What Music Can Do**_

_By Songflare_

_Music can change lives._

_I know that it has changed mine._

_It will change yours, too._

* * *

_**Love**_

_By Flametail_

_Is it best to love or not?_

_That is the question I ask._

_I swore off she-cats forever,_

_But I now face a difficult task._

_Should I follow my heart or my promise?_

_Why is it so hard to choose..._

_What could happen, if I make the wrong choice?_

_Well, there is so much that I could lose._

_If I follow my heart,_

_I may be turned down._

_Follow my promise,_

_and my love will never be found._

_Perhaps I could do neither,_

_Or maybe choose both,_

_But that is not possible_

_Unless I stray from my oath._

* * *

_**School**_

_By Tigerclaw_

_**S**__tupid_

_**C**__oming everyday_

_**H**__omework_

_**O**__n and on and on_

_**O**__ften_

_**L**__iterature_

* * *

_**Haiku**_

_By Brokenstar_

_I wrote this haiku_

_To tell about this haiku._

_This haiku is done._

* * *

_**What I Lost**_

_By Spottedleaf_

_Sometimes when you lose something,_

_It's just a pencil, or book._

_Other times, it's more important._

_Like a friend that your enemy took._

_I lost the one I love_

_To a very special she._

_But I am not disappointed,_

_For they were meant to be._

* * *

_**One Mistake**_

_By Yellowfang_

_Just a small mistake_

_Can change your life forever._

_I made that mistake._

* * *

_**Swift like the Wind**_

_By Brightheart_

_Swift like the wind,_

_That was my best friend._

_But not swift enough,_

_to outrun the very end._

_I lost her in the fight,_

_Blinded by the blood._

_Now I really am blind,_

_But my friend is buried in the mud._

_I wasn't strong enough_

_To save her from the dog._

_I'm alive, but lost my eye,_

_Which just seems like it's smothered in fog._

_If I could have her back,_

_I would pay any price._

_Even if it cost my life,_

_I would do it and roll the dice._

* * *

I put the poems back in my binder, happy with what I have. Of course, some of the poems didn't follow instructions. _Note to self: Have a "talk" with Tigerclaw and Brokenstar about their poems. _I also hope that Brightheart and Flametail are happy with their "A+"s.


	6. Cinderheart Vs Hawkflight

**A/N: The OC Hawkflight was submitted to me by a guest, so I don't really have anyone to dedicate a chapter to. Sorry! Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know, I write for OCs in the order they were submitted. It may be a while until your OC comes in to the story. Hey, and don't just review for submitting OCs! I want to hear your opinion so I can become a better writer! A bit shorter, this time, too.**

I love math class! I love it so much! Not that I like math, of course! Lionblaze is in math with me! My boyfriend! He'll never break my heart, never ever!

I prance into my most favorite class! And I see that Lionblaze CAN break my heart!

"LIONBLAZE!" I wail. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I leap up to him, accusations flying. Hawkflight is kissing him!

"Her idea, not mine! She just, um, walked up to me?"

He's cheating on me! My life is O-V-E-R. "Don't you play dumb! Hawkflight, what's your deal? You're supposed to be my friend!" I snarl.

"Well, we are roommates..."

"WHATEVER. I have a text for _you_."

I don't believe this text needs explaining.

A _ding _sounds throughout the classroom.

"Oh, no you did NOT." Hawkflight hisses.

"Oh, uh huh. Yes. I. DID." I hiss back.

"I sense a good fight coming on!" Tigerclaw smiles, finally in a good mood after that "F" that he got on that English assignment. Something about school? Eh. I don't really care. He's just one of those "Bad Boy" kitties with no real power. Plus I have a boyfriend. Who's cheating on me, great StarClan! The fox-heart!

"You got that right, Tiger!" Hawkflight purrs, coyly. She unsheathes her claws. That Dark Forest deserving devil! "Shall we fight like real warriors? Or with words? Anything BUT a sissy fight; those are for wimps."

"Yeah. Wounds will be hard to explain to the headmistress and nurse, so words. Unless, say, you have a better idea? I highly doubt it." I sneer.

"Oh, please! I'm the smartest 10th grader in this school! My M.A.P. test scores prove it! And, since you're number 97, M.A.P. means Measures of Academic Progress."

She's insulting how smart I am! How dare she! She's usually a nice cat, but I'm not sure I'll ever forgive her for this one.

And, of course, the teacher walks in. "Class, we will be working with the square root of negative 1. Does any cat know the answer to that problem?"

"Why, yes, Bluestar, I've heard of the concept." Hawkflight being perfect. Normal. "The answer is _I, _meaning _imaginary number_."

"Very good, Hawkflight! That concept is complicated, but, if worked at, can become very useful. Now, if you see what I'm writing..." Bluestar explains _I_, but I'm barely listening. I had set my phone to vibrate, and a good decision, too. I felt the shudder indicating that I had received a new text.

_Hawkflight888: As I was saying, Lionblaze is mine now, Cinderheart. Wasn't he all along?_

Wow. SUCH an original ID. She even used numbers. FACINATING. She doesn't have an ounce of creativity in her body, does she?

_BlazingCinders: Very original, are we? Numbers, even! Wow -.-. And no, if he was your all along, he would have dated you first, right? RIGHT?_

_Hawkflight88: Ha ha. Hilarious. And no, WRONG. He was toying with me. Making me jealous._

_BlazingCinders: And I should believe that WHY?_

_Hawkflight88: Becuase I'm a genius, that's why._

_BlazingCinders: So genius, you don't even check your spelling? BTW, it's BECAUSE, not BECUASE. Duh._

I could see the look of shock on Hawkflight's face from across the room. _Not so smart now, eh?_ She finally knows what it's like to make a mistake! Now, I better type up a text to Lionblaze, and ask him what he was doing.

_RoaringLion: It was a dare. Hollyleaf dared me to let Hawkflight kiss me, or she would tell the entire Academy that I was plotting to kill you. It was a prank, of course, but I didn't want to take chances._

Aw! I forgive him! But Hollyleaf will get a bit of revenge... I better start planning!

_BlazingCinders: You're forgiven. But I think that Hollyleaf deserves a little revenge, don't you?_

_RoaringLion: Getting revenge on my SISTER!? Oh, STARCLAN, YES!_

I wink at him, just as Bluestar catches Hawkflight texting me back. "No texting in class, Hawkflight! I have to confiscate your phone."

Forgive and forget, but revenge _is _sweet!


	7. Rock Band 3

**A/N: IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO SEE JUST EVEN 1 NICE REVEIW! YOU ALL ARE SO KIND! Oh, and here's Stormstar's chapter, ****Atem4eva7! Oh, and I don't have Rock Band 3, so I listened to some of the songs on Youtube. I found a few that I really liked!**

I just can't help myself! I see a guitar, I play it. It's just instinct! I snatch up the acoustic guitar that the music room has, and begin strumming with my claws. I play _Rolling in the Deep _by Adele. It's my favorite song by her! Except more maybe _Someone Like You_, but that's for piano, _not _guitar. I'm not exactly Miss Pretty-kitty, but not a geek, either. But this is a new school. I could be the popularity queen if I wanted to, but I don't. I have my guitar and a few friends. That's all I-

"Hey, you sound good!"

I whip up my head, surprised. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brightheart, and this is Cloudtail." The she-cat motions to the white tom behind her. "And I _said _that you sounded good. You're Stormstar, right?"

"She's right, you do." Cloudtail agrees.

"Yes, I'm Stormstar. Why are you here...?" I ask, nervous. No cat has ever heard me play guitar before.

"We just got here early for music. I assume it's the same for you?" Brightheart inquires.

"Yeah... sure..."

Cloudtail and Brightheart share a glance, then look at me and ask, "Wanna play Rock Band 3 with us after school?"

I think about it. The question was a bit random, but it's my chance to make a few friends! Why not? "I'll come."

"Kay. Cloudtail's dorm after the final bell. It's number 18."

The bell rings, and I place the guitar on its stand. I better take my seat, or Snowfur will go _insane_. My phone _dings_ just before Snowfur enters, lucky for me. I set it on vibrate, and look at the text.

_BrighterThanTheSun: Don't 4get! Cloudtail's after the final bell!_

_StormySong: How'd u get my number?!_

_BrighterThanTheSun: Sandstorm. I sent her a texts asking her, cuz I kno friends._

_StormySong: Well, that's true. I'll be there. Dorm 18!_

_BrighterThanTheSun: Sandstorm and Daisy r gonna be there 2. Sandy takin vocals, NO objections! She's SO. GOOD. And I'm drummer. I assume ur guitar, and Daisy and Cloudtail get what's left. Rock Band 3!_

_StormySong: Can't wait! ;)_

xXx

This is it; dorm 18. I knock lightly, not knowing what to expect. The door is thrown open by... what was her name...? Daisy! That's it. She's Sandstorm's roommate, and Brightheart's best friend. I know all that 'cause Brightheart sent me texts with info about everyone who would be playing Rock Band 3 with us.

"Hey hey hey! Get in here! You're playing guitar! Cloudtail's on bass, I'm keyboard, Brightheart is drums, and Sandstorm is vocals!"

She practically drags me in and throws a fake guitar into my paws. "You know how to play, right?"

"Course I do!" I laugh. "This was my favorite game as a kit! That was Rock Band 2, though. I could kill it on Livin' On A Prayer!"

"How 'bout you prove your skills, then!" Sandstorm teases. "I need to know if you're _lying_!"

I laugh. This is pretty cool, hanging out with cats like this!

"What first?" Brightheart asks.

"I Need To Know." Cloudtail and Daisy purr at the same time, then high-paw.

"That song is EPIC!"

"I know, right?"

"Okay, then. I Need To Know."

Sandstorm grabs the Wii remote and clicks on I Need To Know.

I decide to start on medium, because it's been forever since I played any of the Rock Band games. My claws fly across the buttons that are used instead of strings. I forgot how fun this is! I was an only-kit, so I always had to play either alone, or with my parents (who hated the game, but got it for me when I turned 12 moons old, because of my love for music). It's way more fun now!

"Well, talk on the street says you might go solo!" Sandstorm sings. I knew she could belt out this song! "A good friend of mine saw you leavin' by your back door."

Brightheart is banging on those fake drums like she's a kit again, and is doing well, considering her missing eye. I mentally face-paw myself. I can't insult her for saving her friend (yeah, she texted me about that, too...)!

"I need to know!"

"I need to know," Cloudtail leans in, singing backup. I guess he sings fairly well, too!

"I need to know!"

"I need to know,"

"If you think you're gonna leave, then you better say so."

Suddenly a brownish tom bursts in. "CLOUDTAIL! YOU HAVE GIRLS OVER?!" He screams.

"Uh, yeah...? Hi, Tigerclaw."

"WELL, DON'T INVITE GIRLS OVER! Without telling me... hey, ladies, you're lookin' cool."

Sandstorm, still singing, whips him with her pale orange tail. Good for her! I'm still playing my guitar, but step on his paw. "Don't act like you own she-cats! It's _insulting_." I hiss.

We finish the song without any more interruptions, but my phone _dings_, signaling a new text. I hold it up, and read it.

_FrozenClouds: Where r u, Stormy?!_

"It's my roommate. I gotta reply." I call out.

_StormySong: At a friends dorm. What is it, Icecloud!?_

_FrozenClouds: We didn't know you were going somewhere! And Dovewing couldn't hear you because she was overwhelmed again!_

Icecloud and I are the only ones that know about Dovewing's special power. She was born with it, and she doesn't know why. We've been sworn to secrecy.

_ChocolateDoves: Where r u?! Going insane listening!_

I gotta text her the same thing I texted Icecould...

_StormySong: At a friends dorm._

_ChocolateDoves: Mkay. I'll stop going insane, just for you ;) but little Cloudy is laughing her tail off watching me. Do I always look weird when I listen?_

_StormySong: Yes, yes you do :). JK, but you must look HILARIOUS if Cloudy's laughing her tail off! That's only happened, like, twice before!_

_ChocolateDoves: IKR! Gtg, but have fun!_

I put my phone away, and look up to silence. It's far too quiet. Too... serious...

"PUMPKIN PIE!" I yowl. I can't STAND silence or seriousness! As usual, everyone who heard me bursts out laughing.

"Why... why pumpkin pie?!" Daisy giggles.

"She just does... _that_ whenever there's silence! It's so funny!" laughs Sandstorm.

"What song next?" Brightheart asks, _still_ laughing.

"How about... Heart Of Glass? Or Don't Stand So Close To Me?" I toss out the suggestion.

"Heart Of Glass. It's in my range. I think that the vocal pitches on Don't Stand So Close To Me are weird, no offense."

"'Kay." This time _I _grab the Wii remote, and select the song. This time I do the difficulty as hard (which isn't really all that hard, if you ask me).

Eventually, about halfway though the song, we're all just singing (or, in Tigerclaw's case, 'cause he joined in, screaming) along, cracking jokes, and having a good time. Honestly, it's the most fun that I've had in a while. I hope that we'll do it again sometime!

"Okay, y'all! I think we'd better go. It's almost dinner." Sandstorm shouts, still in time with the music.

"Already? Dang..." I pout. "Well, it was fun!"

"Yeah. Now GET OUT!" Cloudtail screams, smiling to tell us he was joking.

"Oh no! CLOUDTAIL ANGRY!" I laugh, faking being scared.

"OUT!" Cloudtails roommate, Thistleclaw snarls, _not _joking.

We all race out giggling, even Cloudtail! And it's his dorm!

"So, Brightheart! Will ya date me?" Cloudtail requests, a sly look on his face.

"Not with that expression!" Brightheart smiles.

"How 'bout now?" He asks, gazing straight into Brighthearts eyes.

Brightheart thinks for a moment. "Fine. One date. If it goes well, you've got yourself a girlfriend! Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Now, we better go before Thistleclaw rips our pelts off! See ya!"

Cloudtail waves his tail in farewell, as we race off to our dorms, to eat, sleep, dream, and wake up to party all over again. I'll remember this day as the day I let cats see my "talent" (as Brightheart calls it), and finally did what I wanted to do at the Academy: have fun!

**A/N: This is sort of weird, but does anyone else listen to music as they write? 'Cause I do. It helps me think (I personally like Avril Lavinge). And (RANDOMNESS ALERT), to quote Stormstar, PUMPKIN PIE!**


	8. Drawing Diva

**A/N: Candygirl4226, here is Desertrose! The Drawing "Diva". Sorry for the long update wait; I've been busy, plus some extreme writers block. Sorry! *gives chocolate cupcakes with extra sprinkles* Freshly baked by Berrynose himself! Don't get mad at me! Been SO. FREAKING. UNMOTIVATED. Is that even a word? Whatever, so sorry, guys!**

* * *

Cats say that I'm a diva. NOT true. I'm just a bit stubborn and reserved at times! And so what if my nose is in my sketchbook all the time... it's just who I am. That's a valid reason, right? Oh, who am I kidding? I just don't want cats to think I'm self-centered or snobby!

My roommate, Mapleshade, is barely around anymore for some reason, and when she is she won't speak to me. It gives me time to draw. I think the only teacher that actually likes me is Shadowstar, the art teacher. Speaking of which, art class is starting now.

"Now, the school dance is in four days. I challenge you to draw, paint, sketch, or whatever a poster for the dance. I will choose one design, and it will hang outside the academy on the night of the dance. Good luck." Shadowstar mewed in a monotone voice.

"Bet the Drawing Diva will win. She gets what she wants, when it comes to Shadowstar. She's the Teachers Kit." A cat snickered.

I've gotten used to those comments during my moons here. I'm starting to get sick of it. I'll show them with this competition. I'll still win, but I'll do it in a way no one will expect.

* * *

I pad into my dorm, where Mapleshade is laying on her bed using her laptop, swearing under her breath.

"What do you want, twerp?" Mapleshade hissed at me. "STARCLAN DANGIT!"

"It's my dorm, and what are you doing on that freaking laptop?" I reply. We've had this conversation before, and we'll have it again.

"None of your business, diva."

"Just keep the language to a minimum; I'm trying to work here." I sigh. She won't listen, but I'm used to it.

"Not happening, a-"

I shove my headphones over my ears to block out her string of unneeded insults. I plop down on my beanbag chair, dig around for a pencil in my nightstand, and finally get to work. I know exactly what I want to do, if not a bit overcomplicated. The theme was... Hollywood Stars, wasn't it? Whatever, it works, so I'm going with it.

I get into deep concentration mode. Nothing can break me out of this cage called focus! Absolutely nothing! I'm more focused than a-

_Ding!_

TEXT MESSAGE! MUST. ANSWER. TEXT MESSAGE. NOT OPTIONAL!

_MangaMouse: OMISTARCLAN! U gotta read this stuff!_

It's Mousewhisker. He loves drawing as much as I do!

_RandomRose: What is it..._

_MangaMouse: One work that I'm breaking apart into two: HOME. STUCK._

_RandomRose: … (no comment)_

_MangaMouse: It's freaking awesome! Look it up!_

_RandomRose: Maybe. No promises._

_MangaMouse: Good enough for me. What're u doing?_

_RandomRose: Trying to prove to the entire school that I'm not a diva by making a poster for the school dance that will most likely make everyone hate me even more, but I'm doing it anyway._

_MangaMouse: … (double no comment)_

_RandomRose: Yup. My words exactly._

_MangaMouse: You're insane._

_MangaMouse: Insanely awesome._

_RandomRose: Thanks, I guess...?_

_MangaMouse: I'll leave u be. Show me that poster later, and dazzle me!_

_RandomRose: Mkay. Bye._

_MangaMouse: PEACERS!_

I'll look at Homestuck later. Maybe. I have stuff to do. I take off my headphones for half a second to see if Mapleshade is done ranting yet.

"VUIWSPBAPHVPSUHP"

She isn't. 'Nuff said.

I go back to my sketching. I think I'll do an anime style, taking after Mousewhiskers interests. Then a small PewDiePie reference, to suit Mapleshade's tastes, even though her tastes are mostly online gaming, youtube, and words not meant for kits and apprentices to hear. Which pretty much sums up PewDiePie. Add a few music notes, microphones, and guitars for all the music loving kitties at the Academy (and, believe me, there are a lot of them!), and some paintbrushes for the creative ones like me.

I finish drawing those, and now I'm done! With the frame... this is gonna take a lot of work! Maybe I should call up Mousewhisker to help me.

_RandomRose: Get over here. I need help ASAP._

No reply, so I get back to working. He's probably busy. Not everything revolves around me... I absorb myself in my not-masterpiece!

Then my door is thrown open. I can hear it slammed shut once the cat enters.

"MAPLESHADE! MUST YOU HAVE YOUR STUPID FRIENDS OVER TODAY?" I shout over the music in my ears.

Mapleshade lets out a hiss, but otherwise ignores me.

"Well, I am someones friend, but I am most certainly not stupid, you testy little kitty."

"Mousewhisker!" I laugh. He was just teasing. It's good to have friends around! As long as they aren't stupid... like, don't know what you're talking about after thoroughly explaining it to them, stupid.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Well, my plan is..." I explain it to Mousewhisker in an IM, so he can refer back to it. It's highly complex and very complicated. Sort of.

Mousewhisker being awesome Mousewhisker, he understands it, and knows what to do without question.

"So, a red carpet to fit the theme and for all the movie loving cats, some sick dresses for all the fashion girls, and.. what else?" He asks, pencil in hand.

"A Hollywood sign in the background, because it MUST fit the theme. You have any ideas?" I respond.

"How about some dragons in the sky? For the cats with interest in mythology."

"That's cool with me. Add it in!"

* * *

"Well, that took a while." I sigh. It's fun hanging with my BBF (Best Bro Forever), but drawing can make ya tired! "And we still have to add color!"

"We'll finish it. Just give me credit, and I'm happy!" Mousewhisker laughed.

"You got it! Now, if only Mapleshade would help..." I smirk, hoping that Mousewhisker would play along.

"Yeah... maybe we could even giver _special credit_..."

Mapleshade looked up. "Are you kidding? 'Cause you _know _I _always _get revenge on cats that prank me. It never ends well."

"Oh, _no_, Mapleshade! We would _never_!" I whisper in mock-shock.

"Screw this. I'm going to Brokenstar's place." Mapleshade scowls.

As soon as the door closes, Mousewhisker and I burst out laughing! I love our inside jokes!

"Let's get this crap finished!" He shouts.

"Kay. Music?"

"Sounds lovely, madame!"

I toss in my latest Avril Lavinge CD, and we rock out coloring in our poster! This is gonna be EPIC! We are gonna WIN THIS THING! YEAH!

* * *

"Well, we got this, girl." Mousewhisker smiles. "Ya lost your diva title."

"Dang right I did." I answer. "Let's get our party on!"

It's great when you get to go to a school dance with your best guy friend, and no one thinks you're a diva anymore!

* * *

**A/N: HOMESTUCK TOOK OVER MY LIFE! I'M SORRY! Okay, got that outta the way. Now, does anyone know what Desertrose's idea was? As in, why she but a bunch of seemingly random drawings on the poster? I'll give you the answer next chapter! ^-^**


	9. A First Date for Two (part 1)

**A/N: StormxRaven, it's been a long wait, but here is your chapter! Enjoy, my amazing readers! And, for those of you that took a guess at the question I asked last chapter, I am sure you are looking to see if your answer is correct! Why did Desertrose put a bunch of seemingly random drawings on her poster? Well, she wanted to prove that she wasn't a diva, so she put on at least one thing that each cat in the school likes, to show that she isn't shallow and self-centered; she pays attention to what everyone else thinks, and cares enough to remember them! ****_All _****of them! Hopefully that makes sense XD. This is getting too long... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! One last thing: a few questions have been asked if I'm still accepting OCs... the answer is yes! You will just have a loooooooong wait before your chapter.**

I feel a tap on my shoulder while I'm staring ahead blankly at the blackboard, daydreaming about someone... someone who shall remained unidentified for now. If only he knew I existed!

"Hey, Stormpelt. Uh... what's up?"

I turn around, about to snap at the cat. No one should interrupt my daydreaming! But then I see who it is. That certain unnamed cat. His black fur shining in the bright lights of the gold and green painted hallway. "Nothing. Why are you here?" I ask, trying to sound calm, even though I am FREAKING. OUT. Ravenpaw wants to talk to me! Oh... so much for him remaining anonymous... heh heh.

"I changed classes, because I was having some difficulty in the one I was in before. So, here I am! I didn't know you were in this class!" He laughs, but looks away. Did he... come into this class on purpose? Knowing I was in it? No, no, that's impossible. Ravenpaw barely speaks to me, let alone switches classes to be with me! But there are also plenty of seats in the room... some of them next to the popular she-cats, yet he chose the one next to me.

"So, I suppose you were in honors chemistry before?" I inquire.

"Yeah. But I guess I need a few lessons on the basics before I delve deeper into the more complicated teachings."

I am about to say something important, but the bell sounds, cutting me off. Fox-hearted bell... even though bells don't have hearts... just an irritating ringing noise. StarClan should send school bells to the Dark Forest...

"Okay, class." Riverstar purrs. She tries to make school fun and interesting, but ultimately fails. Every single day. "Your partners for this semester will be the cat next to you. Hopefully you get along, because you'll need to spend time with them outside of class hours in order to complete your assignments on time!"

Oh. My. StarClan. No way. I'm dreaming, or going insane, or something! Ravenpaw is my partner. Did he plan this? Or is it a coincidence? Or is it fate? I don't know, and I don't care! I'm happy, and if this is a dream, NOBODY is allowed to scratch me awake!

A tail is waved in front of my whiskers, bringing me back to reality, where young cats are forced to learn things that they most likely will never have to know again in their lives.

"Stormpelt?" Ravenpaw asks. "Snap out of it! I asked you if you wanted to meet after school to decide and work on our project!"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine with me. We could eat somewhere, too. Hang out a bit, just for fun." I murmur, still a bit dazed.

"Um... did you just ask me out?"

Oh, StarClan no. I did. I asked him out. StarClan help me, Dark Forest don't tear my love life apart. If he says no in the middle of class, where everyone heard, I'll die of embarrassment.

"Uh... well, I..." I stutter. Yup, dying here. Might as well kill me now!

"Yeah, I'll go on a date with you."

Oh. My. StarClan. AGAIN! He said yes! I don't wanna die! Don't kill me now! I love my life!

"If that's what your implying, I mean..." Ravenpaw looks away. He's shy! It's cute!

"Yeah, I guess I was implying that... meet me at my dorm tonight? 5:30?" I whisper, so other cats don't hear.

"I'm fine with that." He whispers back.

"Hey, do you like skateboarding?" I ask. I'm a tomboy, so I LOVE to skateboard and stuff. We could do that sometime!

"I've never tried it, actually. But it sounds like it would be fun!" He replies.

"Class! I hate to be strict, but you must stop the chit-chat! You all have work to do!" Riverstar calls out, almost singing a little bit.

My phone shakes, notifying me of a text or something. Thank StarClan I left it on vibrate!

_Ravenfeather: Anything else to discuss about our date?_

That must have been the name Ravenpaw wished he had! Poor him, not getting a full name like everyone else.

_ThunderAndLightning: Just where we are going to eat, I guess._

_Ravenfeather: Let's just decide later. Okay?_

_ThunderAndLightning: Kay. See ya tonight! ;3_

I shut off my phone, and pay attention to Riverstar, so Ravenpaw and I won't fail our assignment. It's boring, and about stuff that I've heard before, but whatever, I don't want to be the one to fail us!

Xxx

I shut the door, and almost fly over to Darkpelt, my roommate and best friend.

"Guess what?" I shriek.

"What? WHAT?!" She shrieked back.

"I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT!"

"Study date? With a friend?" She asks, skeptical of my information.

"No! I have a life, you know!" I giggle. I know she doesn't mean to be mean or hurtful. "It's a REAL date. With Ravenpaw!"

She jumps off of the chair she was sitting on (playing Candy Crush on her iPhone), and hugs me. "That's great! When is he coming over to pick you up?!"

"In an hour. Then we will be coming beck to study." I confirm.

"I'll be out of your fur while you're studying, but as for the date, we have to get you all cute! More cute than you already are, I mean." She purrs, already darting around, gathering brushes, fur clips, claw polish, and a million other things. Oh, StarClan, it's gonna be a long hour... "Sit in the chair... I don't bite!"

"You can go overboard, though..." I mutter teasingly, taking a seat in the soft beanbag chair. "So, what's your plan?"

"Well, I'd like it to surprise you! But the theme I'm going for: cool kitty with a flirty side!" She sings, waving her paws all over in complicated gestures.

"Is that even a real thing?!" I laugh. "Whatever, as long as I don't look creepy or insane!"

"Just relax, and listen to Taylor." She inserts _Red _into the CD play, which usually holds more 1D and Selena Gomez than Taylor Swift... how cats can change during a single day!

I decide to just ignore the small bit of pain I have from all the tugging on my fur.

Aw, great. Darkpelt is singing along very loudly (and off pitch, might I add) to _22_.

"It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes..."

I can't help but laugh, and Darkpelt laughs with me. "Okay, okay, you're about done!" She smiles.

I get up off of the chair, and look in the full length mirror. "Wow..." I whisper, amazed. "This is awesome!"

A knock sounds at the door. It must be Ravenpaw! I scramble over to open it.

"Oh my... Ravenpaw, you shouldn't have!" I shriek. He brought me a tiny bouquet of flowers!

"You... you like them?" He stutters nervously. "I was afraid that you'd hate them..."

"Aw, of course I like them!" I giggle, placing the roses on the table next to the mirror. "So, where are we eating tonight?"

"Um, well, I thought maybe we could go to this restaurant that has a lot of fresh foods. It has a nice view of the lake!"

I let out a wide smile. "Sounds fun! Let's go!"

He nods, and lets me pad out the door first. Ravenpaw is so sweet!

"Have fun!" Darkpelt calls out after us. I didn't need her to tell us that; I knew we would, no matter what she said!

**OKAY! My apologies for the long wait. My life has been eaten up by school, sports, and homework :(. Now, don't go thinking this is the end! I'm splitting up this chapter into 2 parts, so it wouldn't be as long (and so I could get an update out to all of you awesome people! :3). Hope this is okay with all of you!**


End file.
